The Devil
by Jeruk Peras
Summary: Karena Baekhyun dan Suho lengah, Baekhyun pun harus terjebak dalam permainan Chanyeol. Seperti apa permainan itu? CHANBAEK STORY


Summary:

Karena Baekhyun dan Suho lengah, Baekhyun pun harus terjebak dalam permainan Chanyeol. Seperti apa permainan itu?

Chapter 1: Rekaman

"Baek, bantulah aku! Kumohon!"

Teriak Xi Luhan yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk. Baekhyun yang merasa di panggil namanya hanya tertawa kecil melihat pekerjaan teman kerjanya itu yang tidak kunjung selesai. Baekhyun mendekati meja kerja Luhan yang penuh oleh tumpukan berkas yang di berikan dari bosnya.

"Itulah balasan dari bos karena kau sudah bolos satu minggu penuh,"

"Kau tidak berniat untuk membantuku?"

"Ehm... Sepertinya tidak. Bye Luhanie!"

Baekhyun melenggang pergi menjauhi meja kerja Luhan yang sudah tidak karuan lagi. Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin membantunya, tapi malam ini ia ada kencan dengan pria tampan, yaitu kekasihnya, Park Suho. Ia sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu sekaligus orang yang akan menjadi suaminya kelak.

"Suhonie, kau sekarang di mana?"

 _"Aku masih diperjalanan sayang. Apa kau sangat merindukanku?"_ wajah Baekhyun langsung berubah menjadi merah padam. Ia serasa ingin terbang di langit saking senangnya. Jika sekarang ia tidak sedang berada di luar rumah mungkin ia akan berteriak histeris saking senangnya. Sayangnya ia sedang ada di pusat kota. Bisa-bisa ia akan di anggap gila jika berteriak seperti itu.

 _"Baekkie, apa kau yakin akan pergi ke restoran bersamaku sekarang?"_

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

 _"Apa kau tidak lelah? Bukankah kemarin kau sudah kerja lembur selama satu minggu?"_ suara Suho terdengar seperti khawatir padanya. Baekhyun mencoba untuk meyakinkan pasangannya itu walaupun ia tidak tahu akan berhasil atau tidak.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula bosku memberiku libur dua hari besok,"

 _"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke apartemenku?"_

"Apa kau yakin?" ucap baekhyun dengan nada takut. Karena yang ia tahu sekarang apartemen kekasihnya itu di tinggali oleh adiknya, Park Chanyeol. Ia belum pernah bertemu ataupun bertatap muka pada adik kekasihnya tersebut. Ia merasa tidak yakin.

 _"Tenang saja. Sebisa mungkin aku akan mengusir adikku,"_

"Senang mendengarnya. Semoga dia menyukai hubungan kita,"

 _"Ya, semoga saja. Aku akan menjemputmu di rumahmu,"_

Baekhyun berjalan dengan ria dan senang. Tapi sebenarnya ada rasa tidak enak yang sedikit mengusik hatinya. Ia tidak peduli. Ia pun terus berjalan ke arah rumahnya tanpa memerdulikan apa pun.

"Suhonie, apa kau benar-benar yakin kita akan menginap di apartemenmu?" tanya Baekhyun ragu-ragu. Suho mengangguk mantap. "Hanya saja sayang, aku memiliki perasaan tidak enak hari ini," ujar Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang. Tidak perlu cemas,"

"Ta-tapi,"

"Sudah kubilang, tidak akan apa-apa," ujar Suho yang masih fokus berkendara. Walaupun Suho mencoba menenangkan hati Baekhyun, hatinya tetap tidak tenang. Seperti ada sebuah batu yang tertinggal di hatinya. Seperti ada yang mengganjal. Setelah beberapa jam perjalanan dari rumah baekhyun, akhirnya mereka sampai di apartemen Suho yang mewah. Bahkan Baekhyun sampai terdiam melihat kemewahan apartemen milik Suho.

"Masuklah," perintah Suho. Baekhyun masuk ke dalam apartemen Suho yang menurutnya mewah itu. Baekhyun melihat ada orang di dalam apartemen kekasihnya itu. Orang yang di maksud Baekhyun adalah adik dari Park Suho, yaitu Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun berdiri dan mendekati kakaknya dan juga Baekhyun yang berada di ujung pintu masuk.

"Siapa yang mengundang kalian berdua?" tanya Chanyeol sinis. Suho menjewer telinga besar milik Chanyeol dan sukses membuat Chanyeol kesakitan.

"Memangnya kau yang tuan rumah di sini?"

"Lepaskan aku pabo!" dengan cepat Suho langsung melepaskan jeweran mautnya dari Chanyeol.

"Baek ini Chanyeol, adikku. Dan Chanyeol ini Baekhyun, kekasihku. Semoga kalian akrab," ucap Suho dengan perasaan senang.

"Sepertinya tidak akan," ujar Chanyeol yang langsung pergi meninggalkan kakaknya dan Baekhyun. Entah mengapa, rasanya hatinya seperti di tusuk oleh pedang yang tajam secara bertubi-tubi, atau bisa di bilang seperti serangan batin. Baekhyun terlihat murung. Ia menundukan kepalanya ke bawah. Suho mulai menyemangati kekasihnya itu. Ia tersenyum hangat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Suhonie, aku mau pulang,"

"Tapi ini sudah larut malam,"

"Tapi adikmu tidak menyukaiku,"

"Dia itu belum mengenalmu. Tidak perlu takut,"

Ia tahu Suho berusaha menyemangatinya. Ia juga tidak enak meminta Suho untuk mengantarnya pulang. Ia juga tidak berani pulang sendiri ke rumahnya dan rumahnya benar-benar jauh dari apartemen ini. Ia pun dengan berat hati akan tinggal satu malam di sini. Walaupun ia tidak tahu resiko apa yang akan di alaminya jika terlalu lama di sini. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba Suho menggendong Baekhyun a la bridal style, layaknya seorang pengantin.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan pabo?!"

"Memangnya kenapa honey? Aku hanya ingin bermain denganmu malam ini," ucap Suho sambil menyeringai nakal. Suho menghempaskan tubuh mungil Baekhyun di atas tempat tidur berukuran king size milik Suho. Suho melepaskan dasi miliknya dan melemparkan jasnya ke segala arah.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bermain denganmu, Baekkie~," Suho yang sudah tidak sabar langsung memburu bibir merah nan sexy milik Baekhyun. Ciuman awal yang sangat panas. Lidah Suho mulai bermain-main di dalam mulutnya yang di balas oleh lidah Baekhyun. Saliva milik mereka berdua pun bersatu. Baekhyun memukul dada bidang milik Suho pelan, pertanda kalau pasokan udaranya sudah menipis. Suho pun melepas ciuman panas mereka.

Suho membuka kancing baju milik Baekhyun. Ia mulai memainkan puting sexy milik Baekhyun. Suho memelintirkannya dan menjilatinya, membuat tubuh Baekhyun menegang hebat.

"Ahnnn! Su-suhonhh... ja-jangh...anh...disituhh..." suara erangan yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun pun membuat sang tuan rumah semakin ingin lebih. Ia menjilatinya dan menggigitnya, membuat tubuh Baekhyun menggelonjak hebat. Sebuah tonjolan pun timbul dari dalam celana milik Baekhyun.

"Wah... ternyata juniormu sudah bangun ya, Baekki," ucap Suho nakal. Ia menggosok-gosokan telapak tangannya di tonjolan celana Baekhyun, membuat 'si empunya' ke enakan.

"Unggh... ahnnn... Suhonnhh...cephaat..."

"Tunggu sebentar ya, Baekki~," ucap Suho dengan seringai nakalnya. Ia memainkan junior milik Baekhyun dengan tangannya. Gososkan dari tangan Suho membuat Baekhyun terangsang hebat.

"Aaahnnn! Ungghh! Uuhhhnn! Faster..." pinta Baekhyun. Suho langsung memasukan junior milik Baekhyun itu ke dalam mulutnya yang langsung membuat Baekhyun menggelonjang kaget.

"Aahhhnn... suhoonnhh... keluarhh... ahhh!" erang Baekhyun langsung di sambut dengan keluarnya cairan putih yang di telan oleh Suho. Libido Suho sudah pada puncaknya. Junior Suho pun bangun dari tidurnya dan siap menghantam goa hangat milik Baekhyun.

"Baek, aku sudah tidak tahan,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Baekhyun apa kau sudah siap?"

"Hah? Siap untuk A-Ahhh!" teriak Baekhyun saat pink hole miliknya di masuki dan di tusuk hebat oleh junior milik Suho. Baekhyun merasa kesakitan walaupun ada sisi kenikmatannya pula. Suho bisa merasakan 'Pink Hole' milik Baekhyun yang masih lumayan sempit itu.

"Ahhhnnn! Su-Suhoonhh... sa-sakithh!"

"Maaf sayanghh... A-aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya,"

Suho terus menggenjot 'Pink Hole' milik Baekhyun dengan hebat. Walaupun 'Pink Hole'nya sangat sempit, Suho benar-benar merasakan kenikmatan karena juniornya serasa di pijat-pijat oleh dinding 'Pink Hole' milik Baekhyun. Suho terus menggenjot 'Pink Hole'nya Baekhyun sampai-sampai junior miliknya sudah masuk semua ke dalam 'Pink Hole'nya Baekhyun. Beberapa detik kemudian Suho menemukan titik tersensitif milik Baekhyun.

"Aaahhkk! Di situuhh... Nghhh! E-enakh..."

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Yaa! Lagihh... Faster baby... Uunngghh!" pinta Baekhyun yang langsung di balas oleh semangat 45 milik Suho. Suho terus menusuk dan menggenjot ke titik sensitif Baekhyun yang lantas membuat Baekhyun merasakan kenikmatan yang tidak ada batasnya. Ia benar-benar serasa mabuk sekarang, mabuk oleh kenikmatan yang di terimanya.

"Suhoonhh! Maunnhh... ke-keluarhh!" teriak Baekhyun sambil menarik rambut Suho pelan karena ia benar-benar sudah di ambang batas kenikmatannya. Ia serasa seperti terbang. Suho pun juga sudah sampai pada batas kenikmatannya.

"Eungghh... aku juga Baek..." dan keluarlah cairan putih dari junior milik Suho dan Baekhyun. Tubuh Suho ambruk dan jatuh di samping tubuh indah milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun terlihat kelelahan karenanya.

"Haahh... aku lelah Baekkie..."

"Aku juga. Aku ingin tidur," ucap Baekhyun lemah. Baekhyun dan Suho pun tertidur pulas tanpa tahu kalau ada iblis jahat yang sedari tadi mengintai mereka berdua.

"Baekkie, aku ada meeting mendadak dengan perusahaan lain pagi ini. Maaf ya aku tidak bisa mengantarmu sekarang," ucap Suho dengan perasaan bersalah dan di sambut oleh perasaan kecewa Baekhyun.

"Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah mengusir adikku tadi pagi," ujar Suho. "Dan aku sudah mengganti password apartemenku menjadi tanggal lahirmu, jadi tenang saja," lanjut Suho yang di sambut secercah harapan dari Baekhyun. Walaupun begitu, Baekhyun tetap akan pulang sendiri walaupun ia nanti akan di marahi kekasihnya tersebut.

"Bye sayang~ Aku akan kembali sebelum makan malam," ucap Suho dan di sambut hangat oleh senyuman hangat oleh Baekhyun. Suho mengecup bibir merah milik Baekhyun. Ia pun pergi berjalan menjauhi kamar apartemennya.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang. Aku tidak mau membebani Suhonie," ujar Baekhyun. Ia segera mandi dengan cepat. Saat ia selesai mandi di dapatinya adik Suho, Chanyeol, yang sedang memegang _handycam_. Baekhyun sontak kaget melihat Chanyeol yang sudah berada di dalam, padahal Suho sudah bilang kalau ia sudah mengusirnya dan mengganti password apartemennya menjadi tanggal ulang tahun Baekhyun. Baekhyun diam membeku dalam balutan handuk dan tubuh yang masih basah oleh air.

"Bagaimana bisa kau-"

"Masuk ke dalam sini? Tentu aku bisa. Aku ini tidak bodoh seperti kakakku," ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun langsung diam membeku. Ada rasa takut dan juga gelisah.

"Wah~ kau seksi sekali di sini~" ucap Chanyeol sambil melihat _handycam_ miliknya yang di sambut seringai nakal miliknya. Baekhyun menatapnya aneh. Apa jangan-jangan-

"Ka-kau! Merekam adegan semalam?!" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada tinggi. Chanyeol menoleh ke arahnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ba-bagaimna bisa?!"

"Sudah kubilang kan kalau aku ini tidak bodoh?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menyeringai jahat. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahu harus apa sekarang. Jika melawannya dan mengambil _handycam_ nya lalu menghapus video tersebut, itu tidak mungkin. Ia pasti akan kalah telak. Tinggi badan mereka berdua saja sudah sangat terlampau jauh, jadi itu tidak mungkin. Kalau dirinya kabur, bagaimana nasib video tersebut? Bisa saja si Chanyeol itu menyebar video itu ke sosial media. Ini benar-benar membuat Baekhyun takut.

"Tolong di hapus! Kumohon!" pinta Baekhyun.

"Akan kuhapus, mungkin," ujar Chanyeol sambil tertawa kecil.

"Benarkah?" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum bahagia. Secercah harapan pun timbul di dalam benaknya. Tapi ia tidak mengetahui sesuatu-

"Tapi ada satu syarat," ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatapnya penasaran, syarat apa yang akan di berikan oleh Chanyeol.

"Syarat apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Jadilah budakku selama satu bulan. Jika kau tidak mau, akan aku sebar video ini,"

 _Baekhyun tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol itu iblis_


End file.
